


Lost in the Moment [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Ray & Vav, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, chessy, movie clichés
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would think that finding out that you've been dating a superhero for the last year would be the most stressful thing you could put your relationship through. But when an old enemy returns, Michael finds out that is in fact not the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Moment [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost In The Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670653) by [Sandstripe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe). 



Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8r12zd1tqbebfuk/Lost+in+the+Moment.m4b) (124.22 MBs)

**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/srny6n696crsqu4/Lost+in+the+Moment.mp3) (80.53 MBs)

Running time [1:27:57]


End file.
